Elite Force: Battle of the Heroes
"Elite Force: Battle of the Heroes" '''is a TV movie that was announced January 21, 2017. It airs Friday March 31, 2017 on Disney XD and the run time is an hour. It will take place right after season one. Synopis Following the events of "The Attack", Bree, Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar jump into action and go after the envious Rodissius, while Chase stays back and helps Douglas recover from his attack. However more trouble occurs when Rodissius creates a virus to take over citizen's minds and capture the Elite Force. Now the team must put the people of Centium in hiding, and stop Rodissius. Story The team is all standing in Mission Command, when Chase tells them to go after Rodissius, while he stays back with Douglas. The team leaves Mission Command and goes back to the spot where they had just battled Rodissius and look for any trace that he left that they can follow. Roman and Riker show up looking for Bree since she injured Rodissius. Riker grabs her arm and they both leave, leaving Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar in shock that she was taken. Back in Mission Command Douglas wakes up and Chase fills him, when he's interrupted by Kaz telling him that Bree was taken. Chase tracks and locates Bree and tell Skylar to super speed to Mission Command to get the coordinates to Bree's location. Skylar super speeds to Mission Command and gets the coordinates and goes back to Kaz and Oliver and they go save Bree. Later Bree wakes up in a cell in an underground lair. Roman and Riker tell her that Rodissius is recovering and will be fighting very soon. They also tell her about a virus that Rodissius created that takes over a person's mind to listen to him. Bree states that they'll never get away with it, in which Roman replies stating, "Not uinless by the time they get here you're gone and that's when we'll take them out, then it won't be so difficult to take out the last member." By this time Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar show up and fight Roman and Riker, while Roman and Riker are unconscious, they free Bree and she tells them their plan, when they turn to go, Rodissius is standing holding the virus, saying, "Looks like you're too late" as he releases the virus. Skylar tells them they might be able to save the citizens in time if they hurry. Back at the penthouse, AJ enters Mission Command and asks Chase what's going on. Chase then tells him about Rodissius. Rodissius makes his way to the penthouse and captures Chase, Douglas, AJ, and Perry. Rodissius demands that Chase tells the team to come back to the penthouse so he can capture them to, but he refuses. Rodissius injects the virus into AJ and Perry to get him to do it, but he still says no. Rodissius is about to give Chase the virus, but Donald walks in, Donald stops in his tracks and asks what's going on, but Rodissius knocks him out, and gives Chase on last chance to do as Rodissius wants, Chase says sorry to Donald and says no. Rodissius gives Donald the virus. Oliver, Kaz, Bree, and Skylar are brining citizens to a building, to keep them safe, as Bree and Kaz come with a few more people, Bree tells them that's the last of the citizens, Skylar closes the building's door, when they notice Oliver is acting weird, and Skylar aks Oliver if he's okay and Oliver says he's fine, but Kaz notices he's not himself and insists he got infected, Skylar and Bree are reluctant to go back to Mission Command risking that Rodissius will get a step further, but Kaz stand up to them and states the Oliver is their friend and he needs the cure, and Skylar and Bree then agree, so they start heading to Mission Command, when citizens whose minds are taking over surround them. Skylar states they can't do a lot of harm to them. Kaz states there's too many to take at once, so Bree grabs everyone and superspeeds back to Mission Command and puts the tower on lockdown. Bree notices Douglas and Chase has their hands tied and goes over and unties them, then she asks what happend, in which Chase states that Rodissius has taken over AJ, Donald, and Perry's minds. Kaz tells Chase Oliver needs a cure, but he says he doesn't have one. Kaz asks why not and Chase tells him he was helping Douglas. At this point, Reese walks into Mission Command as everyone just stares at her. She states she actually did have fellings for Chase and didn't want to be part of Rodissius' plan anymore, and the team accepts her apology. They all make their way upstairs to the penthouse, when they notice a noise. They go out on the terrace and see that citizens are climbing the tower to get to them. Bree says they need a plan, but Chase says he doesn't have one. Rodissius, Roman, Riker, and Rufus all appear in the penthouse and Rpodissius tells them it's over and they can't win, but Skylar tells him they will never surrender and will fight for the citizens' lives and take him down no matter what. Rodissius confronts Reese for being a trader and she tells him she chose the right side and was on the wrong side the whole time. Roman, Riker, and Rufus go after them all, so Chase fights Riker, Skylar fights Roman, Kaz fights Rufus, and Bree,Douglas, and Reese stands on the terrace to make sure no citizen gets into the penthouse. Once the sons are taken out Chase tells everyone to get around him as he makes a force feild around them all, as many citizens get into the penthouse and try to break the force feild. Chase releases his force field and knocks all the citizens out. Rodissius comes up from Mission Command and says someone better check on Oliver, in which Skylar quickly runs to Mission Command. Rodissius uses martial arts and knocks out Douglas. Chase launches for him yelling that no one hurts Douglas, but he hits Chase back. Bree and Kaz go after him but Rodissius knocks them back too. Reese stands before him and tells him he'll never hit his daughter, but he tells her to think twice. In Mission Command Oliver (with his mind taken over) is standing in front of Skylar. Skylar begs him not to make her have to hit him. Oliver goes to hit her, but she catches his arm and pushes him back. She tries to remind Oliver about her and how he likes her and then says she doesn't think she's ever told him,but she loves him. In that moment Oliver remebers her and his mind his back. Reese stands off against Rodissius as she's ready to attack. She goes to attack and Rodissius goes to attack too. They fight, but when Skylar and Oliver come up Rodissius has her in his clutch. Skylar uses her power and kncoks him back. Reese was released as The rest wake up, they capture Roman, Riker, and Rufus, they all notice the tower is collapsing after Chase used his force field blast, They all gather the citizens and get out of the tower, when they notice Rodissius is still in the penthouse, Skylar was going to go back in, but Chase stops her and tells her they need to get everyone far away. Everyone gets to safety in time, but the tower collaspes with Rodissius in it. When everyone gets their minds back they all start cheering for Elite Force. Later in the park each member is given an award for saving everyone. After Donald tells them they need to find a new headquarters, at that moment, Reese goes up to them and congratulates them, and says superheroes agreed to let her stay at their headquarters and train to be a superhero, Bree says why doesn't the Elite Force go their, Skylar agrees and tells them it can be a great place where they can train as well as the other superheroes. Everyone agrees to that and Donald tells them he's proud of what they've done. Cast * '''William Brent as Chase Davenport * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Jake Short as Oliver * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Eric Steinberg as Rodissius * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Booboo Stewart as Roman * Ryan Potter as Riker * Maile Flanagan as Perry * Elisha Henig as AJ * Fivel Stewart as Reese * Avan Jogia as Rufus Trivia * This takes place directly after the season one finale of Lab Rats: Elite Force. * This runs for an hour. * This was announced January 21, 2017. * Chase didn't go after Rodissius with, Bree, Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar. * A new shape-shifter is introduced in this movie, Rufus. * This was filmed through February and early March of 2017. * The plot was released February 10, 2017. * Rodissius' virus that takes over people's minds effected hundreds of Centium citizens, along with, AJ, Perry, Donald, and minorly Oliver. * Reese revealed she actually did like Chase and joined the Elite Force, later she became a superhero. * Rodissius dies, while Roman, Riker, and Rufus are put in custody of the Elite Force, and Reese becomes a superhero. ** Rodissius dies, due to him being trapped in the tower when it collapes. * This was originally going to air in July, but was pushed back to March. * The ending battles include: ** Chase vs Riker ** Skylar vs Roman (and Oliver) ** Kaz vs Rufus ** Bree, Douglas, Reese vs citizens, whose minds that were effected by the virus. * The Davenport Tower gets destroyed. * Rodissius had captured Donald, AJ, and Perry and threatend to take over their minds them if the team didn't surrender themselves. * When Skylar fights Oliver (when his mind is taken over) she gets him back to his normal self, by reminding him of memories together and admits he likes him. ** A similar thing happened in the Lab Rats episode, "Sink or Swim" where Leo got Chase out of the triton app, by reminding him of memories. * Adam was originally suppose to make an appeaance, but didn't for an unknown reason. * It is shown Rodissius is an expert at martial arts.